Graphics systems generally enable a user to create and edit two-dimensional and/or three-dimensional objects on a computer screen. Remote graphics systems can often provide the functionality of a graphics system distributed among computers over one or more networks. Remote users are able to interact with a desktop and its applications as if they were using a local workstation, providing a collaborative, shared environment of graphics among a group of users in a wide variety of industries.
One problem in implementing remote graphics systems is that the data traffic across a communication link used to implement a remote graphics system can be high, thereby burdening computing resources.